Behind Blue Eyes
by batlover22
Summary: Zatanna was thought to be dead,but now that she is back what will happen to the Leauge? What other secrets has she been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I LOVE Zatanna she is my favorite female character! Batman and Zatanna are an awesome couple (they are so cute!) I don't own them sadly! **

* * *

"I need to know Bruce if we could have a future together." Zatanna said looking into his eyes for a glimmer of hope. 

Bruce didn't say anything but looked the other way. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. 

"Don't do this Zee. I can't give you what you want, what you deserve."

Tears began to stream down her face.

"Zee I love you, I will always love you." Bruce said wiping her tears away 

"Sometime Bruce love isn't enough." She said before she walked away 

Zatanna watched from the roof where she was perched at.

She watched the dark figure closely, like a lioness watches its prey.

She watched the figure move with elegance like this was a dance. She watched as the figure met with another figure so the rumors were true Bruce had wasted no time in finding someone else to warm his bed at night.

Who knew it would be with one of the people he had trained so vigoursly to rid Gotham of, which was the irony of the situation.

Zatanna laughed to herself, she wandered if now was the time to make her appearance but she wanted to wait till everyone could be shocked. She then said, "kate em ot awtchowert" and with that she disappeared.

Everyone was gathered at the Watchtower because Clark had called an emergency meeting for the whole team. Zatanna thought this was the perfect time to reappear.

Everyone was gathered around the huge table as Clark said, "Branic is a threat and has to be stopped no matter what the cost- "I could take him down with a wave of my wand! I could take this whole room out, all of you that have superpowers have weak points" Zatanna smirked

Everyone looked up with expressions of shock on their faces.

Green Arrow was the first to speak, "Well if it isn't the littlest hex girl"

Zatanna then said "Well nice to see you to green bean!"

Black Canary interjected with disbelief "You're supposed to be dead! We all saw you die!"

Zatanna smirked as she vanished into thin air, "Illusions are the first thing you learn as a magician."

Zatanna arrived back at her father's manner, Shadow Crest. She was careful not to wake her baby up. She walked into her daughter's bedroom. Zoë Zatara was four months old, to Zatanna she was gorgeous. She had Zatanna's olive complexion, her dark hair as well. Her eyes were just like her father's eyes even down the expressions Zoë made.

"If they were bewildered by my death illusion, I wonder what they will think of you!" She said as she went stroked her baby's cheek.

"She deceived us Clark!" Wonder Woman said angrily

"I am sure Zatanna had a reason Diana." Clark said calmly

"Reason or not Clark, we have to decide what's best for the league, right Bruce?"

"We put the league ahead of emotional attachments, not matter how great they are. We have sworn to protect Earth, we all knew the risks." Bruce said coldly

Wally interjected, "No you're all wrong. Zatanna nearly killed herself to protect Earth, when we all failed too."

Clark watched Bruce get and walk toward to the tall glass window.

Clark walked over to him, "Emotional attachments shape us into who we are."

"Emotional attachments only get in the way." Bruce stated as he walked away


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I am so happy people like this story because I love Zatanna/Bruce relationship saga! **

Flashback :D

_A fresh blanket of snow covered Gotham, Zatanna smiled she had always loved winter. She loved the snow, the lights, as well as random outbursts of cheerfulness. She walked along the sidewalk humming "Frost the Snowman" looking at the lights that decorated the buildings. She didn't even notice that someone was calling her name until she heard a familiar voice, which made her stop walking but stand still. "Zee!" _

_She quickly turned around nobody but Bruce called her Zee, and she hadn't seen him since he started dating Selina Kyle. She apparently was the jealous type._

"_Do I know you? You look like a guy I used to know." Zatanna said as she raised her eyebrow._

"_Well I was looking for some leggy dame in nylons." Bruce said with a smile _

_Zatanna looked at her legs she had forgotten that she has still been in her fishnets._

"_Well then I guess you found her." Zatanna said with a grin _

"_I missed that smile." Bruce said as he started to walk beside her._

"_If you came around more you wouldn't have to miss it Bruce." Zatanna smirked as she looked up to see his facial expression, but of course his face didn't move._

"_We all have regrets Zee." _

"_Bruce Wayne owning up to regretting something!" Zatanna laughing looking up in the air, "Watch out pigs are about to fly!" _

"_Bruce Wayne has many regrets." Bruce said looking in her eyes _

"_Would that regret be wearing fishnets?" Zatanna asked_

A loud knock at the door made Zatanna come out of her daze. She swiftly got up tip toeing to the door making sure Zoë wouldn't wake up from her nap. She opened the door, but nobody was there. She closed the door and was about to turn around when she hit something hard.

"I get you with that every time Zanny!" Wally said with a smile

"Wally! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Zatanna said clutching her chest

"Zanny the first rule of super heroism is always be on your guard! You never know what can happen!" Wally stated as he flopped on her couch

"Well I guess I'm lucky I have you to keep me updated on the rules of super heroism." Zatanna said laughing sitting down across from Wally in a chair.

"I missed you Zanny! I have nobody to talk with all the other super heroes are so serious! You know I unscrewed Wonder Woman's chair and Superman's chair at a meeting! Supes sat down and all you heard was FUMP! Wonder Woman fell out of her chair It was the funniest thing ever Zanny! You would have laughed so hard!" Wally exclaimed

"No way! That's so funny Wally! What did the Boy Scout and he woman do?" Zatanna asked enthusiastically

"Well Supes laughed it off and well he woman threw me into a wall!" Wally said rubbing the bruise on his arm, "But it was totally worth it though Zanny!" Wally exclaimed

"I bet it was now that I am back we can plan all new pranks Wally!" Zatanna said with a devilish grin

"Remember when we played a prank on Hal? That was the BEST prank of all time! I swear the color yell being your weakness? He lost a fight to Big Bird!" Wally said holding his stomach from laughing so hard

"I remember! I got in so much trouble because I endangered another member! How was I supposed to know he was scared of Big Bird becaus he was yellow?" Zatanna laughed

Before Wally had time to say anything Zoë had started crying. Zatanna got up as fast as she could, she went to Zoë's crib and picked her up and brought her back into the living room where Wally was sitting.

Wally was speechless. He couldn't wrap his head around it Zanny had a baby. He repeated in his head several times Zanny had a baby, Zanny had a baby, Zanny had a baby.

Zatanna hadn't looked at Wally for sometime she didn't dare say anything until she heard Wally ask,

"This is yours Zanny?"

"She's all mine Wally." Zatanna said as Zoë smiled at her

Wally walked over to where Zatanna was sitting he looked down at the baby.

"She won't bite Wally." Zatanna said handing her to Wally.

Wally accepted her slowly, "What's her name?"

"Zoë Zatara." Zatanna answered

"I like it!" Wally exclaimed

Wally started to study Zoë she had her mothers features but her eyes were different they looked familiar. It took him a minute to think who those eyes belonged too. He began to think of whom Zanny had dated John Constantine. No Zoë's eyes were not Constantine's. Her eyes were darker then he had it, Bruce.

"She is beautiful Zanny." Wally said before he started making funny faces

"Yeah she is." Zatanna said with a smile on her face

"You really shook up the league." Wally said not taking his eyes off of Zoë

"Well you know sometimes it good to shake things up Wally!" Zatanna said with a laugh

Wally looked up at Zatanna, "Pretending your dead is more than shaking things up Zanny."

Zatanna felt guilty, "Wally I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I had a reason. I can't tell you the reason right now Wally. I need you to trust me."

"I never stopped trusting you. I know you will tell me in time." Wally said with a smile

"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend!" Zatanna said happily

"I thought it was because of my good looks and beaming personality!" Wally said acting if he was hurt

They both laughed and began to talk about the League. Wally had filled her in on what she missed along with villains, breakups and new couples.

"You know he missed you more than all of us. Bats can be serious but something changed in him when you "died" it was like as if the last part of his humanity died." Wally said as he gave Zoë back to Zatanna

"I wonder how in the world he found time to play cat and bat, if he was hurting so badly." Zatanna sarcastically

"Zanny you need to tell him." Wally said

"Tell him what Wally?" Zatanna asked sweetly

"That he fathered your child." Wally stated

"Wally Bruce can't know about Zoë he told he never wanted any of this. He never wanted me." Zatanna whispered

"We all know he is wee bit of a jackass!" Wally said laughing

Zatanna didn't say anything she didn't even laugh. Wally now understood that she was serious about hiding Zoë from Bruce. He couldn't blame her thought Bruce wasn't exactly father of the year material, he practically left her in the dust for that Selina chick. He couldn't blame her because in the end, he knew Bruce would end up breaking Zoë's heart. Zatanna was protecting her from that like any mother would do.

"I promise Zanny I won't tell anyone! Heck we could say she's mine if you want! The league wouldn't believe that!" Wally said jokingly

Zatanna started to formulate a plan in her head she could pass off Zoë as Wally's! They were always close so it could be possible, Zatanna grinned devilishly.

"Wally you're a genius!" Zatanna exclaimed

"That's what my mom tells me, you have to admit I do radiate awesomeness that I can not deny! Hold on a minute you want something, don't you?" Wally asked

"It's nothing big I just want you to pose as Zoë's dad that's all!" Zatanna said very fast

Wally's jaw dropped, "You want me to pose as your babydaddy?"

"Yeah?" Zatanna stated like what she asked wasn't that big of a deal

Wally thought about for a bit he paced back and fourth at supersonic speed. He was beginning to give Zatanna a headache. Wally racked the positives of accepting Zatanna's offer.

1. The leaguers would think he banged Zatanna while she was Batman.

2. Zoë was cute baby and she happened to have a hot mom.

3. Zatanna would do anything for him and he would do anything for her.

Then Wally began to go over the negatives

1. Batman would kill him.

2. Batman would kill him.

3. Batman would kill him.

Wally had finally come to a decision.

"I'm only doing this because you're my best friend." Wally declared

Zatanna put Zoë in her bassinet, ran up and jumped up on Wally, "Wally! What would I do without you?"

"Probably conjure up some magical babydaddy!" Wally said laughing


	3. Chapter 3

Zatanna pushed the stroller along the park sidewalk. She had to admit it was a beautiful day for a walk. She stopped to sit down at a bench, she had been talking to Zoë she probably looked crazy to the people who passed her in the park. She hadn't even notice the tiny blonde who was running up to her until she heard her voice, "Zatanna Zatara! What the heck is that?"

Zatanna looked up, "Well Dinah (Black Canary) it's called a baby!"

"Well I know that Zatanna! Why is it with you?" Dinah asked rudely

Zatanna continued to look at Zoë's sleeping form when Dinah interjected, "Oh my god it's yours? Isn't it?"

"Well I guess you're not as dumb as you look! People should give you more credit!" Zatanna said sarcastically

Dinah was so flabbergasted her mouth was open but words wouldn't come out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Zatanna asked before walking away

"reappa eumtsoc!" Zatanna said as she fumbled around Shadow Crest. She had decided to take a nap when Zoë took one and she had overslept and now she only had five minutes to get to the Watchtower. Her cousin Zachary had agreed to baby-sit Zoë.

"Zach thanks for doing this for me I left money on the table for pizza. Zoë eats at 5:30 and has a bath after she eats." Zatanna said

"I got this Z!" Zachary smirked

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "ot hctaw rewot!"

Zatanna had appeared at the Watch Tower right as Bruce did. Zatanna looked at him and thought, "He still is as hot as he ever was." Bruce looked at her but she would beg to differ he looked through her. Bruce and Zatanna stood there in silence looking at each other for a while until Zatanna began to speak.

"How's Alfred doing? You're not being too hard on him I hope?" Zatanna asked trying to break the ice.

"He is fine." Bruce said coldly

"Are you fine?" Zatanna asked

Before Bruce had the time to answer her Green Arrow (Oliver) came up, "Break it up love birds!"

Bruce scowled and walked away from them quickly.

"What's his problem Zanna?" Oliver asked

"That stick is to far up his ass." Zatanna replied as she they began to walk to the conference room. Oliver's laugh echoed through the hallways.

After the briefings and Zatanna's re-enstament to the league, everyone began to mingle giving Dinah the perfect chance to ask Zatanna about her baby in front of the whole league.

"Zatanna how's your baby doing?" Dinah asked with a smile

Everyone looked directly at Zatanna.

"Dinah, Zatanna doesn't have a baby!" Oliver said laughing

"Yeah Dinah, Zatanna you don't have a baby! Do you Zatanna?" Arthur (Aquaman) asked

They all looked at Zatanna for an answer.

Zatanna was freaking out, she began going over the scenarios in her head. Until she finally said, "Her name is Zoë."

"I always knew bats would knock you up!" Hal Jordan exclaimed

"Bruce is this true? Did you have a kid with her?" Dianna asked trying to look as if she upset.

Zatanna rolled her eyes at Dianna she always wanted Bruce. She always threw herself at him. Zatanna scanned the room for Bruce suddenly a voice disrupted her search.

"No Dianna. Zatanna only wishes I did." Bruce said coldly

"Dickweed don't talk about the mother of my child like that!" Wally said fuming then he began to think about what Bruce would do to him. He shuddered he probably would chop him up and feed him to his bats, for touching Zatanna.

Hot tears began to stream down Zatanna's face but she quickly whispered a spell masking her emotions.

"Wow Wally tapped Zatanna he even knocked her up! Wally-1 Bats-0" Hal said patting Wally on the shoulder

Bruce walked out of the room he looked annoyed.

"Hal that's enough!" Clark's booming voice demanded before he went to go find Bruce

Oliver began to look around for Zatanna but she was no were to be found. He began to go look for her she needed someone to talk to, Wally was to busy getting congrat-ulations from Hal, Arthur, and other members.

"Wally may claim she is his, but I know she isn't Zanna." Oliver said startling Zatanna

"I doesn't matter Bruce doesn't want her, like he didn't want me." Zatanna said as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Zanna, why would you want Bruce? Why does every girl want Bruce?" He laughed as he put his hand on her shoulder

"He has been my best friend since I was six years old. One night went too far. I had always wanted something more. He told me that he had met this girl, Selina and what we did was a mistake, but I would always be his best friend that place in his heart could never be filled by anyone else." Zatanna said before stuffing her face in her knees.

Oliver face fell, he loved Zanna like a sister and it infuriated that Bruce didn't see it.

"Zanna I'm so sorry he doesn't deserve someone like you." Oliver said as he hugged her a stoked her hair

"Maybe I should wear a skintight leather jumpsuit he seems to notice those girls!" Zatanna laughed

"I think the fishnets are risqué enough!" Oliver said protectively like an older brother which made Zatanna laugh.

"Bruce, why did you say that to Zatanna?" Clark asked with a confused expression on his face.

"This doesn't concern you Clark." Bruce said coldly

"Because you're handling it so well Bruce?" Clark asked sarcastically

Bruce looked at Clark as if he was about to kill him.

"Just remember how you felt when she died. Now ask yourself could you go through that again?" Clark asked

Bruce didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor.

"I thought so." Clark said while he was walking away

Oliver had a bone to pick with Bruce Wayne.

"I used to think I was jerk but I don't hold a candle next to you." Oliver said stopping Bruce in the hallway

"I don't have time for this." Bruce said flatly

"She can wait." Oliver said crossing his arms

Bruce didn't say anything he just looked at Oliver angrily.

"Zanna doesn't need this Wayne." Oliver said

"This doesn't concern you Queen." Bruce mumbled

"Zanna is like a sister to me. Not long ago she was your best friend, hell I know she still is! Just because you can make her think she doesn't mean anything more to you. She is one of the things in your life that has been a constant. You may be able to fool her into believing that you don't love her but you don't fool me Wayne. She is the only think in this world you can't stand to lose. We all saw what you went through when she faked her death. She is alive and you have a second chance Wayne! Not many people get a second chance. Seriously think about it Wally and Zanna? You know the only person she has ever been with was Constantine and that was two years ago. You owe it to Zanna hell to yourself to see if that child is your's." Oliver said before turning away

Bruce was stunned he couldn't believe Queen has said that to him.

"You're welcome Wayne. But I didn't do it for you it did it for Zanna." Oliver said without turning his head.

Sitting in the conference room at the Watchtower, Wally was eating a bag of chips. He would normally be eating in the kitchen but for some reason he felt vulnerable – he kept seeing shadows move in the corner of his eye. So he settled to being in the conference room by his self and fill up on food. Left to his thoughts, Wally began to think about the events that took place a few days ago.

_"Man did it feel good to get all those congratulations, though I may not be Zoe's father. Whatever, I loved the attention!" _Wally thought. Putting a chip into his mouth he felt someone watching him.

Quickly turning around he looked to see if anyone was behind him and said, "Hello, someone there?" Not getting a reply Wally shrugged his shoulders and turned back round. Suddenly a fast gush of air hit the back of his neck. "What was that?" Wally asked out loud standing up. Putting the bag of chips on the table, Wally strolled around the room trying to figure what could make that movement he felt, but everything in the room was just an object and not able to move.

Sighing he went to the window that displayed outer space. Looking out he noticed the window pane showed a shadow coming towards him. Spinning to face the figure Wally saw nothing – nothing was there other than chairs and the conference table. _"I know someone is in here! Wait, my chips are gone!"_ Wally thought to himself as he ran over to the stop he left his chips.

Sighing Wally ran his hand through his hair, _"I thought I saw a black shadowy figure but it disappeared,"_ thinking to himself, _"Who or what represents that description?...Oh god, Batman!" _Wally slammed his back into the nearest wall to get a wide view of the room.

A light in the room went out causing Wally to yelp. He slowly went under the light and saw a batarang hanging from the light bulb. With scared eyes he looked at the exit and questioned if he should leave before Batman tries to throw a Batarang at him. _"He's probably so pissed at me for getting Zatanna pregnant but I didn't even do it!" _Wally's mental voiced screamed in his head.

Another batarang hit another light causing the room to get creepy-dark setting. Wally jumped and zoomed out the conference room with the door slamming behind him. Coming from out of nowhere Batman stepped out with a batarang his hand with an angry narrowed-glare. His lip snarled and quietly he spoke to himself, "I'll get him another day."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Batman or Zatanna sadly! Special thanks to my co-writer Kendra Davis! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was a long day, that's what Bruce kept telling himself as he trudged up the stairs in his mansion to his bedroom. After the whole Zatanna and Wally having a baby thing, the lecture from Green Arrow and the mission to scare Wally, Bruce was exhausted.

Opening his bedroom door he noticed Selina lying in bed. She looked asleep but knowing her, you could never tell. Kicking his shoes off and taking off his shirt and pants, he went into his bathroom. He couldn't do anything else because he then looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly realized that the girl who was his best friend had a child and he didn't even know – she didn't tell him. All of the craziness finally sunk in his heart. Earlier that day he was angry, yes, but now it was just sadness. Throwing water on his face from the sink and tried to wash away the sadness because he couldn't understand why he was sad. Was it because Zatanna didn't tell him, is because the baby's father is Wally, or was it because he wasn't the one who fathered the baby? Grunting at his last thought he turned off the sink and went to his bed.

Slowly sliding in the bed, he positioned himself on his back to stare at the ceiling and think some more but that was interrupted. "Where have you been?" drawled out Selina. "Working, you know that." Bruce answered back tiredly.

Selina scooted closer to Bruce and laid her head on his chest, "I know. I just wanted to know what your answer would be. Is there something on your mind?" Sighing, Bruce glanced her, "It was a long, long day today. I'm tired and just want to sleep."

"Fine. I'll let you sleep but first give me a kiss, I missed you." Bruce kissed Selina and was about to pull away when Selina grabbed his head and forced them to kiss longer.

The whole time Bruce was making out with his suppose love, he couldn't stop thinking about Zatanna and the new baby girl.

* * *

Zatanna opened the shower curtain. She stepped into the shower and she was soon engulfed in the warm water that hit her skin. Today had been one of the longest days of her life. Between Wally, Bruce and Zoe her head was spinning. A small part of her had wanted Bruce to see through he little charade. The other part wanted to slap him in the face. Bruce Wayne had to be the biggest douchebag she had ever known. Scratch that she was pretty sure he was the biggest douchebag she knew even bigger then John and that was saying a lot.

"You know what I'm glad that he doesn't want Zoe because he doesn't deserve to have a daughter like her! She doesn't deserve to have a jerk for a dad." Zatannas anger engrossed her thoughts. As she climbed out of the shore she heard a knock on the door. She quickly grabbed her huge fluffy robe which hung off of her petite frame.

"Just a minute." She wondered who would be at her door at 3 in the opened the door to reveal the last person she had expected to be standing on her front porch.

"Zee?" Bruce asked his voice was smooth as velvet.

"Douche?" Zaatnna's face radiated anger as she looked upon him, she wondered how his ego let him show up on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Bruce asked looking over her shoulder. He wasn't sure why he was looking maybe it was so he see for himself Zee and her baby. Maybe it was to convince himself he wasn't the father and Wally was, and he had to accept that. When he was in bed earlier he picture in his mind Wally holding a baby with dark hair, dark blue eyes and chipmunk cheeks that had a faint pink glow. The scene played over in his head until he had to come over to Shadow Crest and see for himself. It probably was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

"Uh, I guess douche." Zatanna walked from the door plopped herself on the couch. Bruce followed her and sat on the couch directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said his eyes still searching for Wally, for anything that proved the didn't need the back of his mind it was him who needed her, he always had.

"Oh your sorry?" Zatanna mimicked him as she sat there infuriated at the very sight of him, gaveling was never his strong suit.

"Zee what else can I tell you?" Bruce asked he was tired, tired of not knowing what to do when it came to Zee.

"Well here are some tips! 1. Don't tell me that I wished you would've gotten me pregnant 2. Pull that stick out of your ass 3. Try not to act like such an ass to the people who love you or who used to love you." Zatanna spat out, her anger was getting the best of her.

"Can you go over those again? I want to write them down." Bruce smirked, he inwardly kicked himself for saying that.

"I-I-I hate you! You're such a imbecile! I wouldn't care if you died! I-" Zatanna's rant was ended by Zoe's cries.

Zatanna walked to Zoe's room, Bruce followed her. Zatanna scooped Zoe up out of her crib, "Shush it's alright Zo mommy's right here. Mommy's right here."

Bruce was leaning against the doorway while Zatanna soothed Zoe back to sleep.

"I always knew you would be a great mother." Bruce said as they walked back to the living room, it was true he always knew she would be a great mother.

"Thanks, I guess." Zatanna said before plopping down on the couch.

"She is a cute baby Zee, she looks just like you." Bruce smiled remembering Zoe's chubby cheeks, dark hair and dark blue eyes,she had to be the most precious thing he ever saw.

"She is a mess. Yesterday she was trying to eat cheerios and she ended wearing them!" Zatanna laughed recalling the memory.

Bruce laughed, "Sounds like she is a hand full!"

Zatanna smiled as she thought of her daughter, "She is worth it."

"I got to go Zee." Bruce said looking at the grandfather clock that was chiming in the corner of the room.

"Don't won't your side of the bed to get to cold?" Zatanna smirked

Bruce walked out of Shadow Crest as he turned back he saw Zee still standing at the door "I missed you Zee." Bruce thought as he walked to his car.


End file.
